Japanese Patent No. 4689244 (Patent Document 1) discloses a semiconductor device including an annular seal ring surrounding a logic unit and an outer periphery of an analog unit, and the semiconductor device is provided with a pn junction portion functioning as a non-conductive portion blocking conduction of a path from the logic unit to the analog unit through the seal ring, in a seal ring region.